Shizuka Burougi
"The pure light surpressed in her own darkness.." Shizuka Burougi, Sometimes mistaken as Shizuka Burōugi, originally Elamari Shihōin, is the captain of the Kidō Corps. She was one of Sōsuke Aizen's failed Arrancar, after she was ambushed and abducted around the time the Vizards were born. She is the founder and 1st head of the Burougi clan. Appearance Despite her old age, being that she is Yoruichi's grandmother, She has a very young appearance. She wears rather revealing clothing while in battle. Otherwise, she wears the default captain's haori and kimono. She never carries her Zanpaktou, but her arrancar's sword is straped to her back. She has white hair with a black steak. And red eyes with blue scleras, as a result of her hollowfication. 100 years ago, Shizuka was almost indistinguishable from her granddaughter. She had dark purple hair, as well as yellow eyes. She also sported a butterfly tattoo.It is believed Shizuka uses a taboo Kidō technique to keep her young appearance. Personality Disregarding the name Shizuka, meaning "Quiet", Shizuka is a very loud person. Although she is very rude, personality wise and gets a kick out of seeing others suffer or in despair. Shizuka is disrespectful to everyone she knows, in general, and even refers to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto as "Old Nigga-sama". "Old Duck" in the English Dub. She is consistenly in opposition with the ideas of other shinigami, and is especially appalled and somewhat befuddled by Jushirō Ukitake's consistent kindness and optimism. Some believe her personality was not altered at all, but the sorrow she feels from the hollowfication and other events prior or following it. Nonetheless, she is always ready to die to defend anyone that is in peril. And at one point took a arrow for Yoruichi when she was a child. The arrow was not fatal to Shizuka, fortunately. 100 years ago, she was always happy and cheerful. She was also extremely eccentric. Her exceeding intellect was not affect by her hollowfication, however. Her intelligence may even surpass yamamoto's. She has a very high vocabulary, but it is only made apparent in the English Dub. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: '''Shizuka is able to crumble large building with one punch. She threw 2 Gillians into the air effortlessly, and could even tear one in half. '''Expert Swordsman: '''One of Burougi's most notable skills is her skill when handling a sword. She is very fast with it and can take out multiple enemies at once. She also throws it at her enemies with very accurate precision. '''Shunpo User: While not very skilled with this technique, Burougi is capable of using it to avoid attacks. Immense Spiritual Energy: '''Burougi's Spiritual energy and pressure is so cold, dark, and dense, She can freeze water she is standing if she chooses to not control it at that time. Even the faintest detection of it can make weaker beings collaspe or simply have a negative effect on them. Zanpaktou Burougi's Zanpaktou is '''Dākugajōgi (暗い蛾定規) meaning "Dark Moth Ruler." In it's sealed form, Dākugajōgi takes the form of a Nodachi like blade with a black and red hilt, Blue sheath, and the Tsuba is in the shape of a pentagram. It is either carried on her back or held in on a belt on her kimono. '"Emerge from the darkness and call it forth, Ascend from the Heavens and surpress it." '''is her shikai's Release command. In it's Shikai state, Dākugajōgi takes on the form of a very large Cleaver-like weapon that size is not depicted correctly in the picture. It has a round hole in the center that can open and close as shizuka harvest kido. Quotes (To Yoruichi Shihoin) "''Go in peace, young one. Even long after I am gone, my legacy will always be among this world of the living." (To Jushiro Ukitake) "Ha! Such a foolish thing to say! The happiness of which you refer to is a useless emotion! One has no time or inclination to truly believe in this hogwash!" ''﻿''